As I Lay Dying
by StarBoduognatos
Summary: Suppose Kagome did not find Inuyasha, but another hanyou when she fell down the well? AU she is older and going to school to be a doctor. If you like it review and tell me so. Otherwise it will remain a one shot. Not my standard pairing. hope you enjoy.
1. Curiosities

So this is a lot different from my other stories. Kagome is 18 and in her second year of medical school when she falls down the well for the first time and Inuyasha is not the first person she comes across. She finds a wounded Naraku who expiriences a severe case of de javu. I recomend listening to three days grace As I lay dying to follow the mood of the story. It was the inspriation for it. I do not own the song or Inuyasha. please enjoy and review. If I get enough positive response I will continue this as it's own story instead of a oneshot. Rated M because I can never trust my characters and they are perverts typically. Either way there are liekely to be strong themes present. Enjoy.

...-AILD-...

Kagome managed to climb out of the well, finding herself in a stange place, her home gone, only trees and plantlife everywhere. Scratching her head in confusion she glanced at the tall form of the god tree in the distance before turning to face directly away from it, deciding to see if she could find any other familiar land marks.

After a while of her wandering she slipped on a hill, tripping over root and nearly rolling into a cave. She stopped at the entrance and managed to right herself, relieved to find she wasn't hurt from her tumble.

A low noise drew her attention further in the cave, a noise of pain. She frowned, her brows furrowing as she cautiously approached the source of the noise.

She found a man with long raven locks laid up on the cold stone. Many wounds coated his body, some oozing some sort of infection, some looking deep enough to make her mazed the man was even alive, though he was obviously in pain. She moved to the man's side, brushing his hair from his face to get a better look at him, pressing two fingers to his throat to get a pulse. She needed to figure out if she could help him with her limited knowledge or if maybe she needed to find him some other help. "Come on, please don't die on me," she pleaded.

...-AILD-...

Naraku regretted running into the western lord. That damned dog had done a number on him for certain. He could not believe the life he had been granted by his contract, his second chance to win the woman who had captured his heart, would end so horribly, finding himself in a cave, in so much pain he could barely move for fear of making the dog's poison course even faster through his veins as he body fought against it's influence. He closed his eyes, seeking some kind of peace as his body strove to force out the burning acid in his veins.

"Come on, please don't die on me." His eyes darted open despite the pain, feeling the gentle fingers against his throat as he stred into the bluest eyes he had ever seen, as deep as the ocean and just as mesmerizing. The warmth he felt reminded him of a cloudless summer sky. His already short breath caught painfully in his throat as he watched her eyes widen in shock.

"K-K-." damn his parched throat. She seemed so much like Kikyo, and yet, not. She carried a warmth even the late guardian of the jewel had not posessed. The concern in her gaze froze him, making his heart stutter as he swallowed and stared at her in silence. Certainly this was no coincidence.

"Shh. Don't try to talk ok? I'll see if I can find some water and clean those out for you. Lucky you my bag came with me. I have some of my school supplies in there so once I can get the dirt out of these wounds I should be able to suture up some of these." she said.

Her words did not make much sense to him as he watched her, although he realized she was trying to help heal him. Despite his pain he could not stop a rueful smirk. He could only hope he could claim his woman this time around. She left him with promises to return with water.

He lay there, his life playing before him as he waited on her, every moment feeling himself sliding closer to death. But no, he would wait for her. He would cling to life. He would not lose what he deserved after finally getting it. This strange woman would be his and his alone. He had to recover. He soothed himself debating over the things he might do with her once he was healed to demonstrate his gratitude.

The sun was going down before she returned with a torch and a new bag. She had met some villagers who had been more than happy to help her out when she explained she was trying to help an injured man she had stumbled across.

She had collected dry sticks and wood to prepare a small fire to boil the water and light her workspace.

Seeing her in the firelight Naraku realized his earlier view had done her no justice. She wore strange garb, a blue haori that clung tightly to her every curve made of a fabric he had never seen before. Her top was also strange fitting her tantalizing curves and offering peeks of tempting cleavage when she knelt near him. Her hands were gentle as she washed away his wounds, the hot water soothing as she cleaned him. What startled him most was the sensation of a priestess's holy power brushing over him, purifying the dog's poison. It amazed him it did not burn him, not even a little and he marveled over this woman even more, growing ever more enraptured. She eased some herbal tea gently down his throat and on impulse he acted as if he could not swallow it curious what she would do. She did not dissappoint as she glanced around before her face flushed prettily in the fire light. She sipped from the cup before leaning down, pressing her lips lightly against his and letting the warm tea flow into his mouth as she stroked his throat with soft fingers.

This time he swallowed, amazed at her brazen behaviour despite her decidedly virginal behavior." Come on, don't make me keep doing this." she groaned lowly.

Her complaint made him want to smirk, but instead he watched her longingly, still unable to move his body. With a resigned sigh she repeated the process, making him drink until the cup was empty.

"Thank- you." he managed.

She gave him a smile that once again had his heart beating irratically before she spoke." My name is Kagome. Alright. Next part is going to hurt. I don't have anything to numb the pain," she explained as she pulled out what looked like a needle and thread.

"Na-ra-ku. Don't wor-ry. I can- take- it." he answered, hating how painful speech was despite all of the help she had given so far. He could feel his smaller wounds begining to heal.

He was not expecting her to beging using neat knots to stich his gaping flesh back together. The first stitch had him hissing in surprise, but he quickly schooled himself, not wanting to upset her.

Kagome nodded, returning to her work as she chattered,"Naraku you said it was? That is a unique name to be sure. I have to ask what did this to you?" she questioned.

He chuckled drily,"Dog," he answered enjoying her shocked expression.

"A Dog? No way! That thing had to be huge to do this to you or there have been a lot of them. It is amazing you don't have more infections. You know, I have never met anyone with eyes like yours though. At first I thought I was seeing things when you opened them and they looked red. But I suppose they are. It looks really good on you..." She caught herself with a blush, her eyes widening once again as she clamped her mouth shut and then spoke once again," I mean, I'm not saying you look good, I mean you do, but- " she sealed her lips, suddenly very focused on her work.

He watched her floundering and smirked, a pained chuckle escaping him," You're adorable. And very beautiful." he managed, taking a breath between each word, and a sense of satisfaction as he watched her blush deepen.

She finished her work and wrapped the last wound before she went to law down in a make shift bed across from him. He managed to grab her wrist before she got too far,"Lay with me. Please. I'll Feel better." he breathed out. Kagome's breath hitched, and she glanced at the entrance and then back to him with a sigh.

"If I hurt your wounds even a little, make me move, got it bub?" she demanded, only laying down gently once he agreed.

He could have groaned with his excitement as he felt her soft form lightly resting against his side. Oh how he longed to hold her as a man holds a woman. He smirked, he would. As soon as his body finished healing, which shouldn't be long now that the damned dog's acid was gone. He noticed once her breathing evened he began feeling a warmth. It permeated the small cave, seeping into his body and easing his pain. He did not know what to think but took the blessing for what it was. dozing off with her in his arms, unable to believe that hours ago he was dying and now in mere hours he would find a way to claim this woman in his arms, even if it killed him for good.

...-AILD-...

Let me know what you all think and if I should continue this or not. hope you guys enjoyed! don't forget to read my other fics if you have not. love you all ja ne!


	2. Desires

ok so I was looking up naraku to double check my facts and I stumbled across an even more perfect song for this fic which made me wonder where I should take this. I have nothing really planned I am simply winging this. Should Naraku pull Kagome into his darkness? or should her purity bring him to the light, I know for a while at least there will be a shadowy in between, but honestly I havent even decided if Kagome will be/remain human... this is completely up in the air, who knows. Should she become something other than human I am toying with the idea of a celestial or lunar demon as opposed to the typical tenchi that she is often portrayed as... Idon't know just going where the characters take me with this one. any and all suggestions welcome! Also look up Naraku no Hana by

Lyrics/Vocals: Shimamiya Eiko

Composed: Nakazawa Tomoyuki

Arrangement: Nakazawa Tomoyuki & Ozaki Takeshi

animedot lyrics have it in romanji and english so check it out.

ps, I am giving serious consideration to the celestial thing after a few fun tidbits that I read. so that will likely be her hidden secret, well one of them hahaha

****fluff/lemon chapter******

Naraku's body healed rapidly once Kagome purified the dog demon's acid from his veins. He was currently laying beside his little priestess, debating what to do from there. He could smell the innocence and purity radiating from her and unlike every other pure thing he crossed paths with, he did not instinctively hate it. He reveled in her easy, unknowning acceptance, long used to the hatred earned for his various nefarious schemes.

She was so pure, so innocent it drove him to distraction. He trailed a hand along her stomach, drawing a soft mewl from her that stirred his loins again, making him chuckle softly. Oh the things he wished to do to this little miko of his. Perhaps this miko was worthy of him in a way nothing else of this disgusting world was. There was something about her, more than just the purity of her body and soul that called to him, something far deeper buried inside of her and he needed to learn the truth of this secret. He doubted she even knew what she was. But he would find out. After all, knowing things was what he was good at.

He nuzzled into her ear, curious how far this toying would go this time around. "Awake my little miko, allow me to thank you for your wonderful care." he rumbled against her ear, running his tongue along the soft succulent flesh with a low groan, his cock already at attention. She had shifted in her sleep so her delectably full rear pressed firmly against his groin and he ground it against her. A hand caged her against his hard chest, the furs shifted off of him to reveal him bare beneath the baboon pelt he wore. He slid a hand under the strange shirt to find even stranger bindings covering her breasts. With an annoyed huff he snapped the fabric, letting his palm cover her breasts with a low groan of appreciation.

She moaned breathlessly, squirming against him in her sleep, seeming to be clinging to the realm of dreams.

Well, he could not have that could he? He chuckled as he captured a pebbled nipple, pinching it, drawing her from sleep with a startled gasp of arousal, her thighs clenching together.

"Ahh much better my gorgeous one." he rumbled, enjoying her more virginal but just as sensual noises.

"Y-You should be resting not trying to cop a feel!" she declared swatting half heartedly at him. Her body was on fire, she needed something cold and space from this strange man, pronto.

"I healed already thanks to your very skilled ministrations. I only seek to thank you properly." he answered, trailing his fingers lightly down her stomach as his lips found her neck.

The sensation was too much for her and she felt her head tipping back with a needy whimper escaping her.

His hand slid to cup her over her strange pants, enjoying that he could feel the shape of her, even if not her true core so easily.

"Y-You d-oooon't havetodothat." she cried out, her traitorous hips rocking against his hand of its own accord.

"If that is your response I must insist I continue," he purred out.

Kagome swallowed breathlessly, not getting a moment to regain her breath, let alone her thoughts under his skilled hands," Please..." she moaned softly, biting down on her lower lip to muffle the lewd noises escaping her.

He chuckled huskily into her ear,"Please what my little miko?" he rumbled.

"Please... stop. I'm n-not ready," she pleaded finally, seizing upon a moment of her wits coming about her.

It was with a reluctant sigh he withdrew."As you wish my lovely one. I shall obey your requests. I shall not touch you so intimately again without your express consent." he said, smirking inwardly as he debated the best ways to illicit such pleading from her. He got further than he had expected for certain, so there was hope.

That however did nothing for his aching cock. He smirked wickedly as a thought came to him.

"Kagome, could I ask one thing from you?" he asked in the closest thing to innocent he could manage.

She blinked in surprise at the request," Sure I guess." She agreed readily.

Oh how he loved her innocence! "Watch me have to deal with what you've done to me. I will not even complain if you touch me but do not wish me to touch you still." he answered, smirking as he watched the crimson crawl across her milky skin.

He sat upright, leaning against the rock wall and casually splayed his legs so she had a unobscured view of his engorged member. The startled yip she gave and the increased blush to her cheeks made him twitch in excitement. He chuckled when she closed her eyes.

Tutting his disappointment he smirked," Ah-ah-ahh. take responsibility for what you have done. All I am asking is you watch instead of help more... proactively. Certainly you can manage that much my little miko?" he questioned.

Shyly she nodded, clenching her fists over her thighs as she sat on her knees and faced him properly. The sight of her in such a submissive position drew a groan from his lips as he wet his palm before taking himself in hand.

He watched the battle of wills she had, striving valiantly to simply look at his face, but he watched as with every stroke her gaze was pulled forther south. She inched closer without even being away of it. He groaned as he picked up his pace, his heavily lidded eyes only seeing her, flushed and wanting as bad as he but in denial. Oh he would fuck her, he knew it, but he was a patient man. He wanted to see how more she could resist, how long he could draw out the game until she begged him to fuck her like a common whore. He imagined what vulgar things he could make her beg for and her still keep that innocent aura about her, make her his own personal deviant, unable to look at any but him for her pleasure. Yes that would be his new game. He would forever twist his miko to him and him alone. That thought, with her enraptured blue gaze locked on him he came, and he came hard. He felt the force of it throughout his entire body, the extreme pleasure nearly painful as his seed managed to hit the miko, startling her as his hot cream spattered against her lips and cheeks, her slightly parted mouth meaning she got a sample of his essence

That was not intended, but he could not bring himself to regret it, the sight of her wearing the culmination of his arousal on her face a sight he wanted to see again, preferably when she was drooling and his cock coated in her saliva. He would not even be opposed to tears streaming from those gorgeous eyes of her. Oh yes. That fantasy would one day soon be a reality he decided.

"My apologies Kagome, let me help you with that." he said playfully, surprising her by leaning closer, lapping up his mess from her flesh before he claimed her lips, only his mouth making contact with her. He kissed her slowly, coaxingly,using his tongue to collect his ejection before he pulled away, unphased by his own flavor on his tongue when he also got her heavenly flavor.

He took in her embarrassment, reveling in her innocence and arousal blending together, the tortuous scents blending in the small cave. "You still seem tired my sweet Kagome, you are more than welcome to rest against me as before. I shall keep my word." he vowed, beckoning her closer, enjoying the strange warmth that filled his typically cold and hate filled being when he was touching her.

She glanced at his state of dress then away, her cheeks darkening again, if even possible. She shyly nodded as she stoked the fire. Glancing out of the opening of the cave she realized why it was so chilly as soft innocuous flakes fell from the sky. "Thank you. I'll keep my clothes on though if you don't mind." she said, hesitantly laying back into the silky white fur of his pelt once more.

Naraku smirked in victory as he laid with her once more, resisting the temptation to nuzzle into her own raven locks. Instead he pulled the pelt over himself, adjusting her so they were both covered and his arm draped chastely over her waist. Only when he heard her heart rate and breathing slow to one that was asleep did he himself seek refuge from his masochism in sleep.


End file.
